Hogwarts!
by x-Emo Princess-x
Summary: Suze finds out something very important she is adopted and whats more she has a twin who happens to be the famous harry potter read about suze and jesse trying to cope at hogwarts set after twilight
1. Chapter 1

Mediator / Harry Potter crossover

Set after twilight/hp6

Summery: Dumbledore's been keeping someone from Harry, his twin!Fawkes has sent a message to Susannah telling her everything! R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I did)

(Just pretend like Dumbledore didn't die okay)

Chapter 1

**The letter**

**Suze pov**

"Suze breakfast is ready" I heard sleepy call up the stairs. I grumpily got up and started to get dressed. Now Jesse is alive again I don't have to go into the bathroom every time I want to get dressed. I heard a tapping noise .I though it must be dopey telling me breakfast was done.

"I'm coming!" I shouted

But the tapping noise was still their when I had finished getting dressed. I realised it was coming from the window .I opened the window and there was an absolutely gorgeous bird sitting on the window sill, holding a letter in its beak. It looked alot like a phoenix inthe missionsmythical creature's book. I opened the window and it flew in and dropped the letter on my desk. I picked it up and it said

Ms. Susannah Simon

The largest bedroom on the Second Floor

99 Pine Crest Drive

Carmel-By-The-Sea, California

Dear Miss Susannah Simon

You are now 17 and in our community that means you are legally an adult so it is time you are told some truths that people have neglected to tell you in the past. You are adopted. Your parents were lily and James Potter. They are both dead. They were murdered by the most evil wizard of all time. You are not an only child you were given away a week after you were born to protect you from a prophecy that stated that voldemort would murder you also if you were to stay with your birth parents. You also have a twin brother Harry. He is a wizard and you are a witch. There are a lot of us and we have a school which I am headmaster. You are invited to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And Mr De Silva is invited to study medicine at the school as madam pomprey's assistant as she will be retiring next year. Someone from the order will pick you up at 12 noon and explain more.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S I know all about your shifter powers and Mr de Silva's history

P.P.S. Your letter of acceptance is included in the envelope

First reaction omg!

Second reaction IM ADOPTED!

I ran downstairs "MOM!"

I shoved the letter at her she read tears welling up in her eyes as she read.

"I knew this would come sooner or later" she said sadly

"What's going on" brad asked with a mouthful of toast

"o nothing much got a letter from aguy found out im an adopted fuking witch!" I replied

Brad mouth dropped open giving me a lovely view of chewed toast.

"Suze is adopted!"

"Yes" my mother replied sadly

"Why didn't you tell me, Helen" Andy asked

"I couldn't the elderly man that gave you to me forbid me he said if I told anyone where I got you I would bring doom on us all"

"Am i going?" I asked her

"Yes you must learn how to use and control your powers"

"Honey what does he mean shifter powers?" my mom asked

"Mom I have something to tell you im a shifter"

"Yes but what is that"

"I can see, speak and touch the dead" I said quietly "and give em a good kick when they need it!" I muttered under my breath

Mom gasped Andy looked shocked and brad fell off his chair

"oh yeah and I can now do this" I stared and brad lifted him up and placed him on his chair. I lifted a glass without actually touching it made the water run and my water poured it self and came to me. I drank it all in one gulp. Those shifting lessons with Paul are really paying off.

"When do you leave" Andy asked

"Err" I looked at my watch "half an hour I better go and pack"

Once I packed I went down stairs I said my (tearful) goodbyes I waited in the lounge and waited. Thinking about everything. I rang cee cee.

"Hey cee cee"

"hey suze what's up?"

"Err well I don't know how im gonna tell you this but im going to a boarding school and I wont be around except summer holidays and stuff" I babbled.

"O well ok"she was very quiet

"I promise ill stay your friend forever" oh my god how cliché can I get?

"Omg Simon cliché much?" it's like she can read my mind I swear

Just then there was a bang in the lounge

"I've got to go cee ill speak to ya soon k?"

"Kay bye"

I hung up and ran into the kitchen to find that our fire place had exploded and there were two ginger boy twins standing there looking like they'd been up the chimney themselves .

"Who are you?" I asked rudely

"Fred Weasley pleased to meet ya" he said and held out a hand

"George Weasley pleased to meet you"

"We're hear to take you" said fred

"To where you'll be staying" said george

"Ok"

"Mom what happened to the fireplace?"

"You'll have to ask them that!" jabbing her thumb at Fred and George angrily.

"don't worry its easily fixed"

George pulled out his wand muttered an incantation and every thing looked perfect again.

"We'd love to stand hear and chat but we've got to go" they said simultaneously.

"Wait a minute Jesse's not here yet"

Just as that was said Jesse materialised next to them **(Jesse is a shifter too).**

"Hello Susannah"

"Hey Jesse"

"Ready to go?"

"Yes"

Fred looked at his watch" Come on Susannah we really need to go"

"call me suze only he" jabbing my thumb in Jesse's direction" gets away with calling me Susannah"

"Let's go then suze, grab a handful of that powder throw it into the fire and when it goes green step into it and say Order of the phoenix headquarters"

"ok…"

**Thanks for reading the next chapter is better because its when suze meets harry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fred's pov

Once everyone was safely back at headquarters we took them into the kitchen.Suze is so not what I expected. She's quite cool but she's gonna find it hard too catch up in school even if she's as clever as Hermione.

Suze pov

I walked in to find four people sitting at the kitchen table talking one ginger boy about my age, one girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with brown hair.

"Hi everyone" George said

Everyone turned and looked shocked to see someone new around. Ok there goes the maybe they already know about me theory.

"Who are you" the ginger boy asked

"Suze Simon and this is my boyfriend Jesse de Silva"

"What are they doing here Fred?" he said. I think Fred is his brother

"Shut up and introduce yourself" he hissed

"Im Ron Weasley" it is Fred and George's brother "that's Hermione and Ginny and Harry" Pointing to each of them

O shit that's Harry, I suppose I better get straight to the point.

"err well I suppose you want to know why im here well this morning I got a letter telling me a few thing I didn't know about myself like im a witch im adopted James and Lilly Potter were my parents and im Harry's twin"

Everyone gasped while Fred and George nodded.

And that while a few hours later I was telling everyone my story.

"well first I better tell you a few things about my self im a shifter and so is Jesse"

"What's a shifter" Ginny whispered to Hermione. I heard her and answered when Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"A shifter can see hear and touch ghosts"

"A shifter can do this as well" I lifted Ginny up with my powers made her do a few back flips and then sat her down again.

"Wow"

"I can also do this" I dematerialised and materialised on the other side of the room

"That's like apperating!"

"Well ill tell you my story I grew up in Brooklyn New York I have been able to see ghosts all my life and my dad died when I was six. I still saw him all the time though as a ghost. When I was sixteen my mom married Andy my step dad and we moved to Carmel California. When I got there he (pointing at Jesse) was sitting on my window sill as a ghost. At the time I was trying to deal with the ghost of a spirit that blew her own head off because her boyfriend dumped her. She tried to kill me by sending the head of the statue of the founder of my school rolling after me. Jesse saved me. I ended up doing a Brazilian voodoo exorcism on her which ended up with the school breezeway collapsing on top of me .Again Jesse woke my youngest step brother up and they found me. Jesse had helped me a lot by the time I was 17. Anyway Paul, another shifter tried to get rid of Jesse because he wanted to date me so in the end Jesse ended up alive again .Then just as things were as normal as possible for me this letter comes telling me about this!"

Everyone looked pretty shocked at my story. I think they just expected a normal 17 year old witch.

Harry later filled me in on his story which I found equally shocking.

"I guess we've both had it pretty rough haven't we" I laughed and so did he. Maybe it won't be so bad here I thought then I saw the ghost of a man sitting in the corner looking at Harry with sad eyes.

**Thanks for reading if you like it please review and ill update shall I put paul in it bcuz im not sure if I should or not if anyone has got any ideas about how I could work Paul into this then press then press the purpley grey review button and tell me please **

**p.s ill give you a clue it's NOT James**


End file.
